Just What Do You Think You're Playing At!
by Junaberry
Summary: The Jesse Suze games begin, who will win? JS no doubt.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, please enjoy. Set after Twilight obviously, maybe 2 to 3 years after to be more precise. Most in Jesse's POV; I love stories in his POV.

Just What Do You Think You're Playing At!

By Junaberry Pop

Jesse's POV:

I walked down the damp, demanding street, pondering my current life. I was living with my Susannah, my love; I had my health and my job at the local clinic while I studied medicine at the university. It seemed perfect, yet, I was unsatisfied.

I longed, once more, for the company of my father who taught me about the world, for my mother to once more put her hand to my cheek when I said good morning to her, for my hectic sisters to jump on my bed to wake me up.

It was wrong for my to want such things, I knew it in my heart. I had been delivered a second chance at life. What more could I ask for?

I slipped on the slick sidewalk and landed heavily on my hip.

"¡maldición!" I cursed loudly.

My hip throbbed and my hand was covered with dirt from the street.

A bad day it had been; all day I had been researching about a disease for a patient only to find the patient had invented the symptoms as to meet with the doctor; I had lost my keys in the morning thus arrived late to work and received my third tardy slip off the month.

Suze's POV:

Jesse had promised he would be home early so we could have a proper dinner for a change.

And yet he was 20 minutes late.

I was sick and tired of it; it was the THIRD time in a row that he had _forgotten _an appointment with me. Anger and, surprisingly, curiosity, overcame me. I was inquisitive about what exactly had topped me in his priority list that day. What had been just so important?

Jesse's POV:

My hip was still sore and I had just encountered a gigantic headache, not to mention my still painful hand. I trudged wearily to the corner store, one block from our apartment.

Inside, a small corner had been designated for flowers; I chose a white lily. I felt guilty for failing to remember several schedules she had organized… It was not in my nature to be either late or forgetful.

After paying the few dollars for the flower I continued on my way home.

Suze's POV:

25 minutes late…

Jesse's POV:

I dropped my keys while trying to fumble with the lock to the apartment and they fell right down the stairs… With an irritated sigh I journeyed back down to retrieve them. As I bent to pick them up the lily slipped out of my hand and into a muddy puddle. I swore.

Suze's POV:

30 minutes…

Jesse's POV:

I was 35 minutes late when I finally managed to enter my apartment. I could see Susannah sitting on the couch. She looked… fragile yet fiery with annoyance.

She turned her head slightly, as if to acknowledge my presence before swiveling right around to face me. I knew I was in for it from that moment.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I got caught up at work. I am sorry querida."

"What happened?"

"I had to do some extra work for a patient," I explained as patient as I could. It was not my fault; I had simply being doing good deed.

"Couldn't they find someone else?" A tinge of suspicion was in her voice; she was interrogating me even though she would deny it.

"No, they could not. And I would not _not _help them. They needed my help and I was able to oblige."

"So, let me get this straight, you ditched me for work?" she asked.

"I did not _ditch_ you, querida. I got held up and I apologize for my absence." She was infuriating me. I was tired, wet, sore and hungry and had no time for her third degree examination. I glared at her.

She attempted to glare back but only managed a weak stare. It mad me feel even more blameworthy.

"I am sorry, Susannah. I should have called and let you known. I am in the wrong," I admitted.

"You should be! And you should have called! I waited for FORTY minutes for you and you didn't have the decency to pick up the stupid phone!" she shouted.

"FINE," I roared.

Susannah looked shocked then at an alarming rate; her face quickly was changed into pure rage.

"I hate you," she spat at me.

It stunned me. She had never hated me as I to her. I knew she didn't really mean it but it hurt me badly.

NO. I will not be beaten around by a woman. I am a man. A De Silva man at that!

"You disgust me," I spat right back.

She simply got up and stalked to the bedroom. I would not let her take the bedroom, it was _my _bedroom. _I _paid the rent.

I followed her to the room. She was curled up on the bed, still dressed and in shoes. I picked her up, walked out to the lounge and dumped her on the couch. She whipped around surprised, I suppose she was expecting an apology. But she would not be receiving one from me tonight.

"_You_ will be sleeping on the couch tonight. _I _will be sleeping on the bed," I retorted.

She just tucked her head in and didn't say a word.

I returned to the bedroom. A lump formed in my throat at thinking of what I had just done but I would not back down. _She _should have understood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Booga-06: Oops, I didn't realize I'd made Jesse an asshole then. I'm trying to show the more egotistical male side of him but I'll make him more sensitive for the next chapter.**

**AlLiThElLaMaLuVeR****: It's my first fiction so I guess I haven't quite conquered the art of making Jesse seem ego-ish but sweet as well. **

Suze's POV:

"OH SUSANNAH, DON'T YOU CRY FOR ME FOR I COME FROM ALABAMA WITH A BANJO ON MY KNEE," was my wake up call, courtesy of Jesse.

"Shut up!" I screamed, irritated.

"I'M GOING TO LOUISIANA, MY TRUE LOVE FOR TO SEE," he continued as loud as he could.

I moaned and covered my face with my pillow.

"Please…" I muttered.

Perhaps I could guilt trip him into shutting the hell up…

"IT RAINED ALL NIGHT THE DAY I LEFT, THE WEATHER IT WAS DRY, THE SUN SO HOT, I FROZE TO DEATH!"

"SHUT UP NOW, JESSE OR I SWEAR…" I emptily threatened.

"SUSANNAH, DON'T YOU CRY FOR ME."

"ARGH!" I screamed and stalked into the bedroom. "WHAT THE HELL, JESSE!"

"Hello my darling Susannah, how are you on this fine morning my dear?" Jesse asked with a smug smile.

I glared at him angrily.

"Please shut up? I have an early appointment this morning and I'm still really tired. Please just for half an hour?" I begged.

"Well… I suppose I _could _content myself with humming for a while…" he replied mysteriously.

Jesse's POV:

I knew I was getting on her nerves. I could see it in her eyes, first she tried threats then she tried making me feel guilty. It wasn't working though.

"I guess… Or not, my Susannah. Just don't listen to me if you don't want to," I said conceitedly.

"OH SUSANNAH, DON'T YOU CRY FOR ME, FOR I COME FROM ALABAMA WITH A BANJO ON MY KNEE. I HAD A DREAM THE OTHER NIGHT, WHERE EVERYTHING WAS ST…"

She threw her pillow at me and slammed the door as she trailed out. AH HUH! Victory is mine.

Suze's POV:

He was annoying me so much and he was doing it on purpose. I had never seen him like that, he was always the one to calm me down, not aggravate me. What had I done to exasperate him so much?

Well, if he wants to play it like that, then I guess I'm just going to have to go along with it…

I picked up his bunch of keys, attached to his bland, named key chain and hid it in my pocket. In the bathroom, I put some of my birth control pills (of course we had not yet actually _had_ sex, but well… to be prepared is good right?) into a miniscule plastic bag and attached it to his keys. HAH! See how you like it when someone discovers your secret stash, hey Jesse?

I slinked out of the bathroom and replaced the keys to the small counter.

Jesse's POV:

"Ah and how are we on this beautiful morning, querida? I sang as I stepped into the main living area.

"Oh, just peachy," she replied and straight away, I knew she'd done something…

"Well, that's just wonderful. I better get going then. Goodbye," I replied.

"Yup, ciao."

The morning fog was almost all gone and the sun was out. It seemed like a wonderful day to be out. I had reached the clinic in a matter of minutes.

"Good morning Teresa," I greeted the assistant inside the clinic.

"Morning Hector," she replied cheerily, at the same time continuing her work. "Um, just get changed 'coz you have a pile of work today. Someone forgot to file a whole day's work of patients so yeah…"

"Oh, fabulous…" I said sarcastically, I was learning quickly, if you don't mind me saying so myself.

I changed in the bathroom and stepped out into the air conditioned waiting room. Slipping my keys onto the shallow vase at the corner of the desk I turned my attention to Teresa.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" I asked half heartedly.

"OK, we've got about 20 patients to re- file then about a half dozen prescriptions you have to review All right?" she asked.

"Yes, no problems."

I got to work straight away; I wasn't one to dawdle or waste time. I heard Teresa drop her car keys into the vase then she stopped making any noise for five seconds, completely.

"Jesse," she broke the silence. "Um, what exactly… are these?"

"What's that, Teresa?" I replied.

"These," she said as I turned around and she, simultaneously, held up my keys.

I looked in horror at a small, white, plastic bag hanging off my key chain and made a grab at it as I realized just what it was. Pills, I didn't know what kind of pills they were, but they were pills for sure.

"Oh, just my, um, flu medicine. I'm always forgetting it so I thought I should attach them to my key chain for safe measure," I replied, ingeniously.

"Oh, because they look suspiciously similar to… birth control pills…" she said with a sly grin twitching on her face.

I took a sharp intake of breath. Surely Susannah wouldn't actually attach them to my key chain. That's just going overboard. What if my supervisor saw them, what exactly would he think? Would I be _fired?_

"Oh… perhaps they were accidentally switched with my Susannah's…" I replied sheepishly, all the while hanging my head in complete embarrassment.

Teresa just gave a light chuckle and settled once more to work. STUPID SUSANNAH. How could she do this? It was completely un- called for. I must have a word with her after work about her… childishness. I shall _not _be shunned by her; I shall not at all be disgraced by her. Gr.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys all for your reviews! At the moment, I am way too lazy to reply to them individually but seriously, thanks. Especially biddy-grub's review! Made me feel really good.

Suze's POV:

I strolled along the beach board walk after my early appointment. The waves crashed along the jetty and interrupted my train of thought. I felt… strangely guilty. After all, I had probably caused Jesse a lifetime of embarrassment but then again, he had been unforgivably infuriating that morning…

"Excuse me, ma'am?" a small voice asked.

I turned around, searching for the source of the melodic voice and spotted an average looking girl of about 10. She was no ghost yet I was getting a strange supernatural vibe off her.

"Hi there, what's up?" I replied cheerfully. It seemed I had to make up for my sly trick in the morning.

"They said you would help me. They did say."

"Help you with what, sweetie?"

"With…" she leaned in closer. "With the unspeakables…" her voice was controversial.

"The unspeakables?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I need your help. Please ma'am?" she asked politely.

"Well, of course I'll help you but I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"You know… _them…"_

"Oh," recognition coloured my voice. "Them…"

"Yes, they said you'd help me get rid of that mean old man."

"What mean old man?"

"He calls himself Father Dominic but my daddy said never to trust people of religion ever since that little boy…" she trailed off.

"FATHER DOMINIC!" I nearly shouted at full volume.

"Yeah, you know him?" she asked, immediately losing her politeness.

"Of course I know him, he's my…" I chose my words carefully. "He was my mentor."

"Mentor…" she echoed absent mindedly.

"Yeah, I thought he was off in Atlanta, at that conference thing?" I questioned.

Suddenly, she slapped both her hands over her mouth and looked sideways, guardedly.

"I… I need to go. Mommy might get mad…" she trailed off and fled in the direction of the car park.

I shook my head in amazement. She seemed… strangely frightened beyond her wits. No child as young as her should have to be going through this. After all, I had began my mediator duties well before 10 and I knew what it was like.

She would have a total lack of social life until high school, probably, where she would perhaps meet other social misfits like her but still, it would be difficult for her.

Jesse's POV:

"Good morning, Mr. Kingston. How do you do?" I asked courteously.

"Fine thank you, what a polite young gentleman you are, indeedy!" the elderly man exclaimed, rocking back on his heels.

"Oh, why thank you..." I replied slightly embarrassed, going red in the face.

I wasn't use to the recognition I got because of my manners. In my day, they had been normal, it was _expected. _But here, it was apparently truly unique to posses such manners.

"OK, well, Dr. Trang will be able to see you in a few minutes and she's got your result today which is excellent. Please take a seat for a minute or two."

"OK," he said, and say down.

I returned to my position behind the high desk and fiddled around for a while. I was seriously contemplating calling Susannah to apologize. I don't know what for though, she should have been more understanding, yet I knew it was in my nature to always be the first to apologize.

So I did.

_Hi, you've reached Suze's cell. Can't reach it at this moment but leave a cool message and I'll get back to ya. Buh bye!_

I smiled at her voice. It had been too long; normally we lunched together everyday at the café down the street.

Brrrrng.

I snatched up the phone once more.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jesse?" Susannah's voice came through the connection clearly. "Did you just call me?"

"Err, yes," I said, just slightly humiliated.

"Oh…" she seemed at a loss for words so I decided to cut her some slack.

"I thought that perhaps you would like to meet a friend of mine. Her name is Teresa, she works with me at the clinic," I do not know what possessed me to say that but it just felt right.

Teresa had always been one of my very closest friends. She wasn't like the other women I met in public; she didn't flirt outrageously or wear inappropriate clothing. She didn't try to impress me on every occasion. She joked with me and helped me when I needed assistance.

"Oh…" she sounded shocked. "I guess… we could… meet for lunch… or a smoothie… or something…"

I chuckled lightly at her trailing of sentences.

"Yes, I think we should meet for a smoothie. Perhaps in half an hour?" I questioned.

"Err, yeah, sure," she replied uncertainly.

Suspicion coloured her voice. She was probably wandering whether this 'Teresa' was my new concubine or something along those lines. Obviously she didn't know me well enough to realize I would never do such a thing. Not even if I hated her with every fibre of my being.

"Great. I will see you there then," I said and hung up the phone.

"Teresa?" I asked as I entered the stuffy storeroom at the back.

"Mmmm?" I heard her muffled voice.

"I was wandering whether or not you would like to join myself and Susannah for a smoothie later today? I thought it would be appropriate for me to introduce her to you," I ventured.

"Oh, that sounds fabby," Teresa was always extra friendly.

"Excellent, in half an hour, OK?"

"Yep."

Suze's POV:

He had asked me to a smoothie with his colleague. What was I to think? He had never asked me to be introduced to one of his female friends. It made me anxious, what if he wanted to break up?

How could he even think of breaking up with me? After all, I was the one who risked her own life to save him from never-ending uncertainty between two worlds.

No, Jesse would never do such a thing. We love each other too much, maybe not at that exact moment, but I knew deep down he adored me as I to him. I smiled, euphoric at the thought.

No, it would be just fine, I thought to myself as I rounded the corner to Benjy's Café…


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the next chapter. The last one was sort of a semi- cliffie. Not a big one but there are going to be more supernatural going ons in the next couple of ones. Thanks for reviews guys!**

Jesse's POV:

Myself and Teresa had already taken our seats at a table on the patio when I saw Susannah rounding the corner.

I stood and waved at her as she neared us.

"Susannah, Teresa, Teresa, Susannah," I introduced each other, using various hand gestures.

"Nice to meet you!" gushed Teresa as she pumped Susannah's hand.

Susannah gave me a weird look then returned Teresa's favor by thumping her on the shoulder; half playful, half evilly.

"Yeah, nice to finally meet you too, Teresa."

I smiled content with the introductions.

"So, what's the occasion again?" asked Susannah, thoughtfully.

"Well, I thought it was just about time that I introduced you two. You know, Teresa's one of my very best friends," I explained, with a smug grin. Let's see what she would get out of that.

"Oh, I see, well, yes."

She looked down at her hands on the glass table.

Teresa glanced around awkwardly. It seems my plan wasn't going to plan, exactly.

"Well, why don't I go and get us some smoothies and I'll letcha two have a moment alone for a couple, eh?" Teresa broke the silence, knowingly.

"Yup, OK," Susannah's agreed immediately.

I simply nodded and watched as Teresa small figure walked into the dark café.

"Jesse… I- I…" Susannah stammered. "I understand… if… you're… I dunno, getting bored of me or something… so if this is it, then I'd appreciate it if you would just get it out so I can leave." Her confidence went into full volume at the last section of the sentence.

I stared at her stunned.

"I'm not leaving you despite what you seem to believe," I glared at her.

"I'm not an imbecile, Jesse. I know when someone's got something up their sleeve," she returned the hostility.

I sighed, gustily and slumped into my cane chair.

"Susannah, I would have thought by now, that you know me enough to realize I would never do that to you. This is what really irritates me, querida," I said and turned my head towards Teresa.

Suze's POV:

I stifled a low growl at the back of my throat, pushed the chair back and stalked off in the direction of my car.

I could feel Jesse's angry glare in my back but I daren't look back. Let him wonder if he would ever see me again. Like I care, right?

In my car, five minutes later, I pulled out my cell to call Father Dominic. I had been contemplating what had happened earlier with the little girl and was getting suspicious.

What exactly was so 'unspeakable' about Father Dominic? As far as I knew, Father D was a saint. Why in hell would she call him a 'mean old man'?

I heard the line ringing and waited for a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

It was a female voice. Immediately, my suspicion meter raised about 5000 kilometers.

"Is this Father Dom's line?" I asked.

"Err, yes, of course. Would you like me to get him?" she replied warily.

"No, I was actually hoping to reach you but I didn't have your personal number," I niftily said. "Um, sorry but someone recommended me to talk to you, Mrs.…?"

"Oh! Of course, yes. Why would I think otherwise? My name's Mrs. Gisele and I am a psychiatrist here in Michigan. But of course you already know that!" she exclaimed cheerily.

I stifled a sharp intake of breath. "Yes, well, I was wondering when you would be coming back to Carmel?"

"Carmel-by-the-Sea? Why sweetie, I've never even _visited _sunny Carmel, Cali. Dear, I'm from Illinois!"

I sighed. This was just getting more confusing by the second. "OK, well, could you hand the phone to Father Dom, I might as well have a word with him…" I caved in.

"Oh, but I thought you said you were calling for me?" she queried.

"WELL I LIED, OK! I've never even heard of you," I snapped, cruelly.

She subdued a sob and I immediately felt utterly guilty. "Look, sorry Mrs. Gisele but today just has _not _been my day and I'm impatient and snappy and I'm seriously sorry."

"I can see that!" she growled right back and I heard her walking to another room. "Some girl's on the phone. Don't know who she is though…"

"Oh," recognition coloured Father Dominic's voice.

I heard a click as he was handed the phone.

"Yes my child?" I was soothed by his serene voice.

"Who's this Mrs. Gisele?" I pronounced her name in a phony high pitched voice.

"She's my… masseuse," he failed at lying.

"Priests' get masseuses?" I let mistrust waver in my voice.

"Umm… Susannah, do _not _be difficult. I will tell you but you cannot utter another word to anyone else, comprehend?" he asked, in all seriousness.

"Duh!" I shot back, rudely. Dude, this guy was a priest; I should've been more polite. "Sorry 'bout that Father."

"That is okay Susannah. Joanne is my… my wife," his voice broke at the last word.

"YOU HAVE A WIFE!" I practically screamed down the phone. I could just imagine Father Dom holding the phone out from his ear with a tired scowl.

"Yes, and it would be appreciated if this was not discussed with anyone other than myself," he replied in a rushed tone.

"Oh, well, yeah, 'course. But… how can priests get wives? This is like… total craziness. HEY! On your wedding night, did you guys… like… do _it. _EW! OK, forget the question. EW!" I shuddered.

I did _not _want a mental image…

"Susannah, I will explain. Do not do anything rash. I met Joanna the summer before I was formally recognized as a priest. We fell in love, we became engaged but I could not throw off my religious duties just like that. It would be sacrilegious! So I told Joanna that I was working in the U.S. navy and would have to work in south East Asia for a few years and that we would get married when I returned. I never returned though."

I was nodding throughout his whole explanation. Even though he couldn't see me…

"Susannah, are you listening to me! I know how distracted you can get…"

"Of course Father!" I snapped out of my reverie.

"Good. I shall continue. I contacted Joanna two months ago and organized a meeting. She had remarried and wanted to form a friendship with me. I told her the truth. She was heartbroken but we've developed a strange relationship over the past few days…"

"But I thought you were in love with that other ghost chick! I thought she was like, the love of your life or something. The reason you signed up for priesthood, right?"

"It was… difficult… for me to… get over… Marilyn… You must never repeat another word I say, I stress this."

"Yes Father…" I drawled, impatient.

"Joanna is Marilyn's mother."

"Holy sh…" I snapped my mouth shut before I could say anything rash. He still scolded me.

"SUSANNAH!" He boomed.

"Sorry…" I admitted sheepishly.

"I will be returning to the rectory in less than a week. We can discuss this then but until then, not a word. Do you understand? This could be… disastrous if it got out."

"DUDE! I already said I wouldn't about 50000 times. Jeez," I sighed.

"Of course, now, Joanna and I are going to tea now. Good bye," he fare welled me and ended the call.

I sighed. It was too much to handle. How could this even happen! Father Dom was my rock! ARGH.

EW! How could he fall in love with the love of his life's mother! That's just… gross! Anyway, how could Mrs. Gisele be so young? Confused much…

It's OK, Suze, I calmed myself. Just breathe in and out…. HOO HAA.

I drove back to my office. The wind pounded on my window.

I loved it. It just felt so natural, so calming to realize that the world would go on despite… what was… happening.

I broke through the double doors to my office and gave Marie, the secretary, a little wave.

"Mr. De Silva called earlier," she informed me with a sly grin.

"Thanks," I replied, a scowl already forming on my lips at his name.

It shouldn't be like this. We were, _are, _meant to be together. It's destiny. How could everything go so damn wrong!

Jesse's POV:

Teresa had given me a weird glance when she returned to the semi empty table but had not said a word. She was much to sweet to do so.

Oh Susannah. I missed her so much yet I could not hold her. It was too much to handle but I would not break in…

**I know, kinda freaky hey? But yeah, I thought a… really…. Freakylicious twist would be kinda cool. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahaha. Lol, thanks for pointing out my 'de Silva' not 'De Silva' mistake. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but yeah… no excuse really, just been obsessing over New Moon by Stephenie Meyer…**

**Enjoy while you can!**

Suze's POV:

I shoved my keys into the door as to make as much noise as possible. I had to admit, I was feeling just slightly… guilty for not returning Jesse's phone call but then again… I was pissed off.

"Susannah?" an anxious Jesse called out.

"Yeah?" I slurred, drunkenly.

My head was pounding and my throat felt dry and acidic… Apparently, Happy Hour was not to be… well, for next time.

I heard some panicked shuffling in the central living area.

"Uh, I just… am fixing something, it's slightly dirty, you won't want to come out yet or you'll dirty your shoes."

And since when have you cared about my shoes? I thought to myself.

"I'll take that chance…" I muttered, curious to see what he was hiding and stepped out.

What I witnessed truly, truly surprised me. Go on, guess!

It was a slightly flushed Jesse stuffing magazines into a box marked Playboy.

I walked slowly up and gingerly fingered on of them while continually glaring at him.

"What are these?" I asked in what I hoped was an intimidating voice.

He ran his fingers through his hair, something he hadn't done in a long time. It brought back old and surprisingly good memories of Carmel and the Juniperra Serra Mission. I sighed thoughtfully.

"My friends brought them over. It's nothing though."

He blushed a stunning magenta. I should really bring him along next time I want to paint the walls.

"Nice friends you got there," I retorted.

"Susannah," he warned, he was always defensive of his friends, not surprisingly. After all, he hadn't had friends for God knows how long…

Jesse's POV:

She caught me. I guess I should've known she would.

She wasn't crushed, as expected, but surprisingly serene yet I knew she had something up her sleeve.

"Jesse, if you seriously _are _this…" she chose her words carefully. "This horny," she knew this made me flush. "Then you should've told me."

She advanced closer to me and I stared at her, eyes wide. I knew what she was doing, she was _seducing _me. It hurt me to even think of that word while looking at my querida.

"Querida…" I scolded half-heartedly.

She groaned. I sighed. She sauntered to the bedroom.

"Fine Jesse. I don't know what your freaking problem is anyway! We're living in the same apartment. We're practically married anyway," she stopped the second she finished that sentence, realizing her words.

I was shocked. "Is that what you want, querida. To get married?" I asked.

"Um, well… I guess, sort of. I mean, we love each other right?" she replied.

I shook my head at her hesitance at declaring that she loved me and me to her. Of course I loved her.

"Of course we do, you love me as well right?" I asked, still slightly stunned in the turn of conversation.

"Well, yeah, duh," she said, returning to her normal, vivacious self.

"Well, that's good to hear…" I muttered.

"So, where do we go from here?" she asked, again hesitantly.

"We… we…" I was lost for words.

"We, we…" she too seemed uncertain.

"We make love," I declared finally.

"What?" she hissed, obviously taken aback by my resolution. "What happened to the no sex before marriage thing?"

"Well, we're going to get married soon, so what's the difference?"

"So… you're proposing to me?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, yes I am." I got down on one knee. "Susannah Simon, will you give me the honour of your hand in marriage?"

(OK, sorry, I know practically every other Mediator fan fict. Contain Jesse proposing to Suze…)

"No," she said simply.

I gasped and stared at her in surprise.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I was just kidding, ha, gotcha!" she said and playfully slapped me on the arm.

I smiled, contentedly. Imagine us shouting and fighting just a few hours ago and now declaring our love for each other.

Susannah looked at me sheepishly. I guess she just truly realized what I had just said. About… what to do next.

"I don't want to pressure you, querida," I assured her.

"You're not, you'd never pressure me," she assured me right back.

I smiled at her, "Perhaps we should wait to her our wedding night?"

"I don't see why not, we've waited this long. I know I _am _unbelievably sexylicious but I'm sure you can use your self control for just a little while longer," she teased me.

I kissed her deeply and murmured into her hair, "Of course I can."

Suze's POV:

I was still shocked about last night, even the following morning. I was stroking Jesse's cheek tenderly, gazing at his utter… utter perfection I guess I had to call it.

"Querida…" he muttered.

"Mmm?" I answered.

"I've been awake for the past 20 minutes."

I'm positive I blushed scarlet and snatched my hand away as quickly as I could.

He opened his eyes and just looked at me as I gazed right back into his pools of darkness.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," he murmured.

"What? Is that you're Spanish rancher pick up line?"

He chuckled lightly and pulled me into his embrace.

I thought about making it more… difficult for him. I mean seriously, he totaled my self esteem that night, what does he expect from me? Total forgiveness the second he proposes?

Like nah uh. DUH!

"Jesse," I murmured groggily, "I'm just gonna go for a shower, won't be a second."

I hopped out of bed and got some clothes from my drawer, eyeing him from my peripheral vision.

The water cascaded down my back and hair, but surprisingly, it was starting to annoy me. I mean, what the hell? What kind of person is annoyed by a shower? Ok, not I just sound like a freak. A sexylicious freak at that though… OK, now I just sound sluttish… SHUT UP MIND!

After getting dressed, I applied my well sort after cosmetics. Now, I thought, Jesse will soo get annoyed with me. He's always _always _bugging me about my use of 'paints' and asking me to stop it. Apparently natural beauty is the best… rightio then…

I know, too much make up and you look horrible, but of course, being the ever talented Susannah Simon, I managed to put just enough make up on to look… rather gorgeous. Eat your heart out Jesse.

I sauntered out of the bathroom after getting ready. Jesse was rummaging through his bag.

"Querida, do you know where I put my notebook? You know the blue, spiral one?" he queried, distractedly.

"Nope," I replied, half praying he would just turn around already.

Then he finally did.

Looking at my in total shock.

Then awe.

Then amazement.

Then he walked towards me.

"What's on your face?" Jesse asked, suspicious.

"It's, you know, just a bit of make up. Don't you like it?" I asked while fingering the hem of the skirt, a nervous habit of mine.

Sure, I wanted to piss him off a bit but I sure as hell didn't want him to go completely psycho, protective on me.

I knew this caused my skirt to hike up just a little bit, and it already being a very short skirt, well… yeah, you get the point.

His eyes widened even more and he seemed to start choking on his own saliva.

"No, I think you look very… beautiful. Perhaps we can… go somewhere for dinner?"

"That would be great," I gushed while getting my handbag and shoes ready.

"Well, I gotta go now, I'll call you later," I called and waltzed out the door.

Jesse's POV:

She walked out of the bathroom… with her paints… practically smothered onto her face. I was always scolding her about her care free use with them, it reminded me of Maria and her vainness, and that was one similarity I did not want.

Nevertheless, I had to admit, she looked absolutely stunning, as always.

I was shaking after she had left the apartment. Could I never get over her beauty? I loved her with every fibre of my being, was it enough though?

I sighed then began my way to college. It was going to be one long day.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. And I know, I absolutely despise this chapter, thoroughly. But I just wanted to update in case I lost some of my devoted readers… cough Like I even have devoted readers, lol. **

**Anyway, please just stick with me guys, even though this has got to be the most boring and stereotypical chapters even…. But yeah. It's got to get better, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, I'm feelin' totally… inspired from one review! So Brooke, I've dedicated this chapt to you… OK, that just sounds corny but whatever. Lollerz.**

**Any thanks everyone for updating! OK, I know a lot of you guys said that Jesse was out of character but… I wasn't purposely trying to get him out of character; I think I'm just a bad fan fiction writer…**

Suze's POV:

"Well, good morning Julie!" I said cheerfully inside the office.

"Someone got some last night…" she provoked back.

I was totally use to this; she practically shoved it in my face every other day. You know what my defense was? Screwing with her mind.

"Oh, yeah! Oh my God! Totally, there was a sale on electric toothbrushes yesterday!" I cried.

(that's like my sexual innuendo of the week… use your imagination please…)

"Err, right…" she trailed off, nervously.

I waved at her as I waltzed through the door.

"Now, my youngling," I said to my semi-student-ish sort of person, Hayley. "What is on our agenda today?"

"Um," she stuttered.

It was obvious she was practically shatting herself (when you fart and a little bit of shit comes out, courtesy of Along Came Polly except they say shart in the movie)

"Hayley, chill would cha?" I replied.

She nodded thoughtfully.

I turned around to attend to my um, coffee. Hehe, couldn't go without that morning Starbucks eh? When I turned back around, I saw the strangest thing. Hayley had some sort of nervous twitch just beneath her eye.

"What the hell is with your eye?" I inquired.

"Erm, it seems I'm having some sort of… muscle spasm?" she added a question mark at the end.

Just at that, I ended up rolling on the floor laughing raucously. She sort of… gazed at me in wonder then got the joke and started to giggle hysterically herself.

It sort of annoyed me. I mean, DUDE! Women so do not giggle, that is so not the way of feminism. C'mon girl, give it your all, roll on the floor with me!

Then I realized… she couldn't exactly hear my mind…

"OK, that's enough you two," Bob, the manager said as he popped his head around the door after hearing us.

"Sorry," I choked out while wiping a tear from my eye.

I sat down at my desk and rummaged through my drawer.

"Here," I said while I through pad of paper and box of crayons to Hayley.

"What's this?" she questioned, one eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Your job, my dear friend, is to make idle chatter with the children in the waiting room. It's a skill we must all acquire if we wish to come into the human resources business," I instructed in my phony-ass teacher voice.

"Alas, why thank you, kind sir," she replied, catching on to the whole thingo.

I gave a small bow and she curtsied as she swept out of the stuffy room.

Now, I gotta admit, the whole psychiatrist thing _was _excruciatingly boring sometimes… most of the time. But, I mean, I got in, that's all that mattered at the moment.

Jesse's POV:

"Sup, J-dog!" Luke did the little hand shake, slap, punch thing to me. (I stole that J-dog thing from another story…)

"Er, sup, Luke," I said, cautiously.

I was yet to become fully prepared for the new 21st century lingo. It wasn't strange for awkwardness to overshadow me at times.

"So, dude, there's this whole parte thing going on tonight, you wanna come chill with us, cha?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm going to be busy later this evening… Otherwise I would most definitely join you," I add at the end.

"Yeah, no probs man, I'll catch ya later then," he called as he sweept off to his next lecture.

I shake my head. It's funny, the differences between the 1800's and the 21st century lingo, as Susannah calls it. I can't help but love it; everything about it is just so… so new, happy. There are no cultural barriers. It's like… you're finally free.

I stretch my arms and walk off to my tutor's room.

Suze's POV:

"Julie, you can send in Monica now," I say to her through the telecom.

"Yup," she replies drowsily.

I ruffle with the papers on my desk, all of them drawn out haphazardly on it, making a poor attempt at neatening it up.

I hear the door swing open and look up to see a woman of about mid 30's dressed in creams and caramels clutching to a small purse.

So, this must be Monica, I think to myself.

"How do you do Mrs. Kendal," I greet her while standing up cordially.

"I'm doing well, thank you, and you may call me Monica," she replies, her face suddenly brightening up with a cheerful smile.

"OK, Monica, and you may call me Suze."

She nods thoughtfully and sits down on a leather chair after I signal at it.

"So, Monica, tell me, what seems to be bothering you?" I try to make it as informal as possible; it's obvious she feels slightly awkward in this situation.

She clears her throat, "Well, my son, Gordon, is… appearing to be having some trouble at school… and apparently at home… I mean, I don't know what to do, it's just so hard sometimes, what with work and my little Kim. I do so wish that Charlie was still here, it would be so much easier. I miss him so much, and I think his absence is part of Gordon's problem, what with no father figure and all."

She begins to babble inanely once she gets started. I'm nodding throughout her whole rant.

"Yes, it seems there is some trouble at home, obviously at your worries. Tell me about Gordon, what sort of a boy is he?" I ask, continuing with the whole shrink thing.

"Gordon… well, Gordon's… a… he's a nice boy, a quiet boy, sometimes he has a quick temper but a lot of the time, he's really quite friendly… But lately, ever since his father, Charlie, passed away, he's become distant… more quiet than usual, sometimes he scares me. It's like he's never going to become his usual self again," she opens up.

"Mrs. Kendal, Monica, I believe it would be best if you brought Gordon along with you for your next appointment, so I can really see what's happening. In the meantime, Monica, you just have to pull through, remain calm and just remember how hard this is all for your children, especially Gordon," I instruct, adapting to a softer voice.

'Yes, I shall do so, thank you Suze…" she trails off nervously, once more then awkwardly leaves the room.

I sigh, inwardly of course, and return to the amounting paper work on my desk, after checking the time. Half and hour more 'til lunch… and Jesse…

Jesse's POV:

The tuition was somewhat boring, it seemed that Irena, the tutor, was more interested in… my body then the work we were doing.

I checked the time. 11. 45 Am. It usually took 10 minutes to walk to the café… could I purchase a ring in 5 minutes? I thought I could.

I walked along the sidewalk, thinking to myself. How much did I have to spend? I had been saving for a while, all the time not sure of what I was saving for in fact. But now life had turned a different way, and I guess I had to just go with it.

Inside _Claudia's_, a heavily made up woman greeted me.

"How do you do?" she asked politely, all the while eyeing me up and down, making me uncomfortable.

"Very well, thank you, Miss. I'm here to purchase an engagement ring, for my fiancée. I'm afraid I have no more than $800 to spend..." I hand my head a little at this, "But I would still like to find something special for her."

"Of course, if you'll follow me I'll just show you some of our displays."

She leads me to the glass counter and pulls out a velvet stand, about 20 rings aligned on it. They're beautiful, all of them would like absolutely beautiful on mi querida.

"This one here, is $900, slightly out of your price range, but none the less, it's a gorgeous ring," she drawls on as I tune out, inspecting each ring.

I cut her off as she continues, "That one, how much is it?" I say while touching a silver ring, with two emeralds either side of a diamond in the middle.

"That's $799, it must be your lucky day!" she says cheerfully. "It's called the Felice, after one of our former employees."

"I'll take it," I exclaim.

"Excellent!" she cries and goes to the back after coming out with a small, satin box.

At the counter, once more, she wraps the delicate box in chiffon paper and slips it into a small bag.

I hand her my credit card.

After the transaction is complete, I take the bag, after thanking her, and walk out onto the street. It seems more full and lively, and I can't wait to see mi querida's face.

That's when I see him.

**I know I haven't updated in aaages. hangs head in shame Buuutttt, I've obsessing and spamming about New Moon and have gone nuts… I'm sorry, it's also been ages since I wrote that little message at the beginning of this chapt…. Oopsies. I shall try and update more quickly for the next one.**

**JP**


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse's POV:

It was… unexpected… it was… crazy, I was hyperventilating. I had no idea how he could be there, no idea how he could stand there and look at me like that. Where did he find the courage to stand before me after… after doing that!

I strode up to him. (I'm hyperventilating here with the decision of who it should be…gives up OK, I'm cavin' in)

"Paul," I greeted, gruffly.

"Jesse," he drew out my name, irritatingly.

"What brings you to Manhattan?" I asked, out of courtesy rather than interest.

"Oh, business, you know, I'm working with Webber and Doyle now (I'm pretty sure this is correct from Boy meets Girl)," he sounded smug.

I chastised his arrogance inwardly.

"Really…" I trailed off.

"Yes," he said, slightly awkwardly himself.

"So, how are you and Suze nowadays?" he probed himself to make conversation.

"Very well, thank you. But I must be on my way now, I shall tell Susannah about your arrival," I said and left quickly.

Suze's POV:

I was halfway down the street when I saw them.

Paul and Jesse, talking on the other side of the street. It seemed innocent enough but that just made me more suspicious.

I hid behind a corner and watched them guardedly. After a minute or so Jesse left then Paul wandered off towards the centre of town.

Jesse's POV:

As I was heading towards the café once more, I was pretty sure I saw a swish of chestnut hair behind a corner but I shook it out of my mind.

I spotted Susannah seated in a booth in the café.

"Querida," I called to her and she turned towards me.

Suze's POV:

I gave him a brisk wave as he sat down.

"So… Um, how's work?" I asked.

I know, I know, enough with the small talk! He's your FIANCEE!

"Oh, yes, it's… fine," he trailed on then glanced around. "We managed to clear up that sticky case from last week."

"Great!" I said as ardently as possible.

He nodded, "So, querida, this… meeting, is to discuss the arrangements no?"

"Yes, I know Jesse, it's sudden and stupid and awkward but… I don't know, I'm sorry, it just doesn't… it doesn't feel right," I tried to explain as subtly as possible.

"I understand, Susannah. I've also been meaning to broach this… subject," he replied, equally as cautiously. "I understand that we love each other, and always will, but I feel that the time is not right."

"I agree," I said, this time genuinely enthusiastic.

I know it sounds horrible of me, but I was so unsure of marriage with Jesse it made me terrified. I wished with every part of my heart, that I could feel comfortable with that prospect but it was just way too daunting.

"I think that perhaps… we should wait…" I tried to approach the possibility of this.

Jesse's POV:

She looked nervous, nervous beyond recognition. It was making me nervous just looking at her squirm.

"I think that perhaps… we should wait," she sort of slipped on a question mark at the end.

It made me uncomfortable, knowing she was not sure about this decision.

I attempted to comfort her, "It's alright querida. I understand."

She smiled, slipping back into her usual bubbly self.

"Great!" she cried. "Should we order?"

"Of course."

As if by magic, a waitress came to serve us.

"How can I help you guys?" she asked.

"I'll have a uh, grilled chicken salad, thanks," Susannah said as she read her menu carefully.

"I'll have the same, thank you," I handed her our menus.

With a nod, the waitress swept off.

"Oh my God! I was talking to Hayley today, and she totally went total coolness! We were laughing and talking so much, I never would've imagined she would open up to me like that," Susannah babbled incessantly.

"Sounds like fun," I replied with a grin.

She returned an equally cheerful smile. "It soo was."

The food arrived, and before long we were finished and outside next to the road.

"OK, well I'll see ya after work," Susannah said then left in the direction of her office.

Suze's POV:

I was just strolling along the sidewalk, satisfied with our decision, when my whole happy mood went down the drain.

I bumped into Paul.

"Suze!" he cried gaily. (sorry, had to)

"Hi Paul," I attempted to sound pleased.

"How are you?"

"Fine, you?" I replied.

"Oh, it's goin' great. I'm here on business with Webber and Doyle. My business partner, Clarissa (I know, stole another one) is staying at the Hyatt with me, you should meet her soon, you'd love her," he babbled. I was starting to understand just why people were always getting irritated with me.

"Yup, well, I gotta get to the office," I sort of dismissed him and power walked back. Only 5 minutes late!

Jesse's POV:

No one was in the clinic when I entered.

It was eerily silent, and clearly freaking me out, as Susannah would say.

Then I heard it.

A sort of… moaning sound, coming from the filing room behind the desk. Who would dare go behind the desk? It was clearly marked only for staff to go beyond that point.

"Is anyone here?" I called, trying to warn whoever was there.

I heard a lot of scuffling and squealing.

I ventured behind the desk, curiosity overcoming my disgust.

Teresa.

In her underwear.

My eyes were on fire.

"TERESA!" I shouted and ran outside, my mind screaming for fresh air.

I heard rushed footsteps then a streak of black hair as a man ran to an old, golden Volvo parked at the corner.

"Jesse, please come back in, I want to talk to you," Teresa's voice came out.

I walked back in, keeping my eyes half closed.

"Jesse, please, I know this looks bad, but honestly, I… I didn't think you'd be back so soon!" she squealed the last word.

I chuckled loudly, "Teresa, I don't know what to think, I'm thoroughly disgusted," I wrinkled my nose to confirm this, "but at the same time I find it incredibly hilarious."

She smiled. I smiled.

"Well, I just hope you seeing me in my underwear doesn't disturb our exceedingly productive work ethic," she said, seriously.

"Oh, not at all, I'm sure it will simply make me less nervous for me to talk to you," I joked.

She grinned then clapped, "Chop chop, back to work."

"Yes ma'am," I said then continued my filing.

Suze's POV:

Hayley was sitting at my desk, rummaging through my _private_ drawer. I stood quietly at the door, curious at what she was looking for.

She continued to go through my _private _belongings then with a triumphant "yes!" produced a small, leather bound, black book.

My _private _client book. Where I kept my _individual _notes on each _private _patient. Where I might just happen to keep kinky sex notes, despite my lack of sexual involvement. BUT SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT!

"Hayley," I said, breaking the silence.

She swiveled around, a hand clutching her chest.

"Oh my God, Suze! I didn't realize you were there…" she trailed off at the end, realizing that I had caught her going through my things.

"I know this looks bad but it's not what you think!" she squealed, uncomfortably. "I wanted to impress you, learn some extra stuff from your notes."

It seemed like a valid excuse, "If you had just asked me I would have let you."

"Oh."

"Well, you've got it, might as well go through it with me. It's nothing really private but I'd appreciate it if you didn't share it with anyone else."

"Of course."

And so, for the rest of the day, we discussed the notes written in the book.

Jesse's POV:

The apartment was stuffy when I returned home. I opened all of the windows to their full way. When I got to our bedroom I paused.

Why exactly did we share a bedroom, a _bed _if we were not married? It hardly seemed appropriate. I thought about this for a minute then I came to a conclusion. Susannah would use the spare room from now on.

It wasn't that I was angry with Susannah's reluctance to marry, but I was slightly put off. I knew she would be angry but I would stand my ground, I would explain it thoroughly to her.

She arrived 10 minutes later.

**Again, not one of my favorite chapters. A little too much… Paul… stereotyping and what not and not enough humour. I like my jokes, I do, but I kind of forced myself on this chapter because I wanted it done bad. So yeah… Don't get mad and thanks for reviews guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHHH! I KNOW! I'm so totally slacking! HAVN'T UPDATE IN WEEKS! And I hate it when guys do that…**

Suze's POV:

In the apartment, I heard shuffling and cursing… in Spanish. Damn, he's way too hot. I followed the sound to our bedroom.

There I found Jesse rummaging through the closet, yanking out my things and throwing them on the bed.

"JESSE! What on Earth are you doing! You're gonna crease my clothes!" I shrieked hysterically.

He looked sheepishly at me… "Querida, do not get mad but now that I think about it, it does not seem appropriate in the least for you to be sleeping in the same _bed _as me at this time," he babbled, rushed.

I gaped at him… I bet I looked like a fish! "Jesse, this has been our living arrangement for the past 10 MONTHS! What the fuck are you fucking talking about!" I cussed several times, attempting to get my point across effectively.

He shook his head at me in disapproval. "Do not use such language, Susannah. I know this seems sudden and rude but… I'm very sorry, how rude of me. I know you must be very angry at me, and how I dismissed this crucial fact, of course you shall continue to sleep on the bed, I shall take the couch."

"Well, at least I can be sure you won't be having any late night escapades…" I muttered, incoherently.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothin'," I assured him. But the again, he could still have his little kinky sessions on the couch. nose wrinkle

Jesse's POV:

I guess her reaction wasn't as bad as expected. Of course she screamed and shrieked but she did not throw anything or kick or punch as she was known to do.

I wandered after her to the kitchen where she poured herself cup of water. I took her in my arms.

"Querida, why are we fighting? It's not right."

"I have no idea Jesse… I'm worried; it's never been like this before…"

"Do you love me?"

"I can't be sure anymore…" I admitted.

His face dropped in sadness.

"But I'm sure I do deep down but… it's kind of difficult now…"

"I will always love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied automatically.

He looked at me, stunned. "Do you really?" he asked, almost eagerly.

"I guess I really do."

"Susannah, do you remember Heather? And Bryce?" he asked with a little chuckle.

"How could I forget? The first time you saved my life," I sighed thoughtfully.

"The first time I realized I loved you…"

"No!" I gaped at him.

"Of course I was unsure but how could I deny how you made me feel? You made me feel alive. I remember watching you at night, while you slept and wishing… wishing it was real…" he mumbled pathetically.

I looked him in the eye, "I've loved you since day one. I always did."

His gaze was stunned. He stuttered a few times then settled with kissing my forehead. "I never want this to end."

"It never will, Jesse," I mumbled into his shirt.

Jesse's POV:

It was unbelievable, the first time. I know, I know, it was… so wrong of me; to take her innocence like that. But she asked me to; she said we should declare our everlasting love. She almost begged. How could I say no?

I hated myself for it, but when I saw her lying there, her hair sprawled out underneath her angel's face, I knew that what I had done, what _we _had done had been correct.

I fell asleep, holding mi querida in my arms, listening to her breathe.

Suze's POV:

The morning came soon enough. I almost instantly paled at the fact that I was NAKED in BED but then I saw Jesse next to me and knew it would be fine.

I walked into the attached bathroom and hugged him from behind, muttering, "I love you."

I saw him smile through the mirror then he turned around.

"I know we've talked about this, and I know you wanted to wait but I cannot mi querida. I love you too much. I always will."

He didn't say more, he didn't have to, I understood and this time I agreed.

I practically bowled him over, giving him a kiss. I felt him smile under my lips.

"Querida, open your eyes."

In front of me was… the most magnificent diamond ring I had ever seen.

No, it wasn't magnificent, it was the most meaningful, and most deeply deserved symbol of love I had ever seen. Never in a million years would I have imagined this to happen.

Jesse's POV:

I slipped it onto her slim finger and kissed her hand. Her smooth white skin compared to my darker, calloused fingers. I recalled all the times when I had followed her, attempting to keep her safe, marveled at her tenacity; her liveliness and then when she admitted her feelings for me how shocked I was.

But in my heart, I suppose I always knew. This was how it was suppose to be.

We both got ready for work, me sneaking several looks at her just to be sure it was real. (No, Jesse is not a pervert. SUZE WAS FULLY DRESSED AT ALL TIMES) And then we had to go our separate ways, but I was not fazed. I would see her soon enough.

Suze's POV:

I was so happy in the office. Humming and smiling and winking at absolutely everybody.

I even gave Julie a true smile. "Well, obviously someone had some fun last night…"

I walked right up to her and said into her face, "I actually did, finally."

She stared at me, dazed. I gave a little chuckle then walked off.

Hayley was studying my little black book at my desk when I got to my office, _again. _

"Hayley, for God's sake, would you please please please chill for a second? Stop studying so much, it's gonna be fine," I squealed at her.

She looked up startled immediately. "Sorry!" she gasped and snapped shut the book.

I shook my head. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hey, you've reached Suze!" I cried cheerfully into the device.

"Susannah, thank goodness. I am back in Carmel. (OHMIGOSH! I just realized! I was meant to make it based in Carmel and I said MANHATTEN IN THE LAST CHAPT! SORRY!) I want to meet with you, today, for a coffee perhaps. I shall see you in 20 minutes at that café you're always going to?" Father Dominic's deep voice came through.

"OK, Father Dom," I immediately agreed, not quite registering what he was saying but too hypnotized in his voice.

I strolled, almost danced, to the café and found Father D sitting awkwardly at a booth.

I prodded him from behind. "What's up Father?"

"Nothing much, but I thought it would be best if we discussed…. My situation…" he trialed off uneasily.

"I understand."

"Susannah, I talked to her… I talked to Marilyn's mother…" I looked at him, puzzled at why he called her Marilyn's mother rather than her first name. (really, I just forgot her name… STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!)

"I… broke off all ties with her. It was inappropriate, I never loved her truly, it was a lie. I never deserved her." He seemed to be breaking down.

"Father, please, relax. I understand." And then I 'psychiatrist-ed' Father D, right in the café and what's better? I didn't even charge him! I must really be a kind soul!

**Very rushed, doesn't flow. Hardly edited… STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! I felt guilty, I'll probably perfect it when I finish this whole story… I'm not sure what I should base my next fan fict on… This one shouldn't be more than a few more chapters long… But whatever, the time will come when I'll have to think about the next story.**

**Thanks so much for review guys! Your reviews seriously make my day, I never understood why all the authors are always asking for reviews but now I realize; its recognition for your hard work! basks in recognition**


	9. Author's note, i know i hate 'em too

**Author's Note:**

**GUYS! sob Why is my story sooooo OOC! So annoying, I can't get it right! Any tips please? I think that perhaps I shall begin another story; a fresh start… or I can continue with this one but I'm very unhappy with it…**

**PS… I GOT NEW MOON ON FRIDAY! SO HAPPY! But I had to lend it to a friend today… scowl AHHHH NEW MOON!**

**Love ya guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooo… I KNOW! I haven't updated in aaaaaaages and I seriously seriously hate myself for that so this morning I thought to myself, I'm just gonna churn out ONE more CONCLUDING chapter that will tie up all loose ends… IN ONE CHAPTER! No matter how long it takes, I'm gonna FINISH this story because… I hate unfinished stories as do all other fan fict readers….**

**I told my friend about my little discrepancy so she told me to flooooooow, let it floooooooooow, she said so yesterday I was yelling at the computer screen, "FLOW DAMN YOU, FLOW!" And nothin' came out so I'm givin' it a final attempt of which I shall SUCEED! HUZZAH!**

**One more thing, I decided to finish this story quickly because it's my first, as most of you know, and it TRULY sucks bull, vare vare OOC. Thus I am going to write a sequel to Forever, my one shot very soon. OH! And btw, I'm pumping this out MAJOR randomly, you'll be seeing incredibly random, stupid stuff in here so… BRACE YOURSELF!**

**Here we go…**

Two Days Ahead (**from the last chapter of which I can't remember thus am making stuff up…. Pardon the laziness)**

Jesse's POV:

I decided to take Susannah out to the cinema, as an outing. We hadn't gone out together for the longest time, beyond my memory undoubtedly.

"Susannah, are you ready?" I called to her from the living area.

"Just a sec!" she shouted back and I heard more rummaging in our bathroom.

Finally, after what seemed like at least 2 seconds she leaped out to where I could see her.

I scowled at her half heartedly; after all, her preparation time, as she liked to call it, would probably make us late to the movie.

She grinned mischievously in reply, an unexpected reaction. Extending her closed knuckle she said, "Pit it here, brother."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"PUT-IT-HERE-BROTHER," she articulated each word incredibly loudly, seemingly impossible for a lady.

"…Wha?" again I asked.

"Oh , never mind…"

Suze's POV:

We jumped into the run down ice cream truck, especially scabbed from the Mr. Whippy convention centre for the night and cruised along the highway, the Cartoon Song by Amy Lee blaring into our ears.

All the way, both of us head banging after I had taught Jesse the basics of doing so.

"… the Cartooooon Network," I sang, giddily.

He turned his head a little and gave a grin. You could tell he was enjoying himself, despite the utter stupidity of the entire situation.

Jesse's POV;

In not time, we were at the cinema. It must have been the idiotic song Susannah had playing throughout the ride that caused it to seem to take such little time.

Throughout the ride, I could smell the rotting chocolate sprinkles in the back but surprisingly… DUN DUN DUN My nose didn't wrinkle in disgust. **( O.o) **

"What movie do ya wanna see?" mi Querida asked us when we got inside the cinema.

"I'm not sure what's playing…" I muttered.

"How about… THE EVIL SNOWMAN WHO ATE THAT RANDOM CHICK!" she squealed, excitedly.

I ask you, pray tell, how could you resist that face?

"OK," I replied, not even reluctantly.

"Two tickets for the Evil Snowman who Ate that Random Chick, please," I asked the crap encrusted, wrinkly lady at the ticket booth.

"Suuuuuure," she cackled in what I presumed to be a seductive voice.

I allowed myself a wry grin and took mi Querida's hand in mine and walked her to the cinema.

"Oompa Loompa, oompadee doo," cries reached our ears as we entered the cinema.

A confused expression lit up Susannah's face. I chuckled lightly.

"Must be the wrong one," I suggested and she giggled before dragging me into the correct cinema.

Suze's POV:

Jesse and I took our seats in the middle of the cinema. The lights dimmed gradually and I stretched my legs.

Half way through the opening credits, I heard some… rather suggestive MOANING AND GROANING! **( again, I apologise for randomness but I write faster when I just put down whatever first comes to my head. PS. AMY LEE ROCKS! AMY FOR QUEEN! LISTEN TO EVEN IN DEATH!)**

"Jesse!" I hissed, nervously.

"Shh," he hissed back but the moaning and groaning continued.

I swear, it went on for at least half of the movie before…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU RETARDS!" I shouted.

I heard the audience gasp at my outburst. I smiled in response, proud of myself.

Jesse tugged on my sleeve for me to sit down.

After 5 more minutes, I heard a muffled giggle.

A FLIRTATIOUS GIGGLE!

"God no…" I muttered and march up the aisle to where the sound was coming from.

What I saw shocked me… No, it didn't shock me, IT BURNED MY EYES! MY INNOCENCE!

Father Dominic…. groping….. **(insert name of wife chick here)**…

"FATHER DOMINIC!" I shrieked.

He looked up rather dazed. When he saw me looking at him, he literally freaked out, a cockroach like squeak coming out of him before he fumbled around 'til he was once more in a sitting position even if his pants were half way down his thighs…

I repeat… MY INNOCENCE!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Err… Susannah…" he jabbered.

"Oh, never mind, get back to whatever you were doing, you horny horny priest," I giggled.

Jesse's POV:

Susannah returned to her seat, a smile on her face. I looked at her nervously. Should one truly have a smile on their face after witnessing the heinous crime of a priest… **(note suggestive dot dot dotting… **

"Well, if it ain't my two favorite chumpa lumpas!" exclaimed… Paul.

"PAUL!" I squealed, girlishly. (for no odd reason)

"JESSE!" he squealed right back.

"What's going on?" Susannah asked.

"Paulie's here!"

"Rightio then…" she trailed off.

"EXCELLENT!"

"Who are you here with?" I asked curiously, undoubtedly he would have a date with him, despite which gender that person (or chimp) was.

"Oh just… PAMELA ANDERSON!" he practically screamed.

"Excellent idea, my brother! (**from New Moon… My fav bit… OHMIGOSH! CAN YOU IMAGINE EMMETT AND EDWARD GOING THAT!)**

"Too true!" he replied;

**(pray tell…. Where am I going with this! I REALLY WANNA GET THIS DONE!)**

Suze's POV:

The movie finished eventually after hours of the torturous discussion of which of Pam's "chest ornaments" were of better quality.

We wandered off, arm in arm, onto the cold street outside.

Paul demonstrated his Matrix style taxi waving and we got in, the rain pelting on our shoulders.

**(seriously, my brain is hurting… my eyes are stinging… I don't know what to write and it's only 7.30pm…)**

Back at the apartment we participated in some well deserved rounds of kinky sex.

**I feel REALLY bad for ending it this way… this chapter undoubtedly being the WORST story I've ever written in my entirely life… Hang on a sec, did Amy Lee just sing "I can smell you," ! **

**OK, w/e. ANYWAY, as I was saying, very very sorry but trust me, my next story will be EXTRA serious and good. LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS TO ALL MY BELOVED REVIEWERS! **

**Great… now time to edit…. EDIT! HOW DO I EDIT THIS PIECE OF CRAP!**

**JP**

**(5 secs later… too lazy to edit…)**

**PS. AMY LEE ROCKS!**


End file.
